


Its Always Been You

by WincestSounds (Cammerel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Freckle Love, Jealousy, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/WincestSounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s jealousy gets the best of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean stood at the bar, the girl beside him perched in her skimpy black dress, long milky thighs crossed and thick head of blond hair nearly glowing in the dimly lit club. They’d been standing there for nearly ten minutes, and the older Winchester finally leaned in, lips brushing against her ear as his fingers dragged down the curve of her back, rubbing the base of her spine in a suggestive way.

They hadn’t even been in the club for thirty minutes and Dean was on the prowl already, targeting in on the blonde in the scantily clad black dress. _Figures_. Sam sat next to his brother, watching and rolling his eyes as his brother tried a little _too_  hard, yet the stupid bitch was falling for it, they _always_  did. The younger Winchester elbowed Dean in the ribs and put his hands up in a ‘what-the-fuck-are-you-doing’ manner.

Ignoring his brother the best he could, Dean shifted closer to the blonde, lips kissing her temple as he suggested, “What do you say we get out of here, and I can show you a good time, put the color back in those beautiful cheeks, huh?”

_Great_ , this usually meant Sam got to stand outside the hotel room anywhere from twenty minutes to an hour, sometimes two. It was enough to make him want to pull his hair out. The way Dean was always acting like a hormonal teenage boy on a quest to get his dick wet every time they went out, it was getting ridiculous. “Come on, man,” The younger Winchester protested quietly, nudging his brother’s arm. The fact that his brother thought he had to go out to get laid was _completely_ absurd, not that he’d tell him that.

Dean chuckled at the girl’s innocent nod and he leaned down, fingers resting on her chin as he pulled her face up, whispering on her lips, “I’ll be slow,” He offered, the hand from her back moving to run up her stomach. _Goddamn_ , he had a thing for the innocent ones. She probably wasn’t a virgin, but she definitely didn’t have a record yet; Or maybe even a one-night stand, like he was about to give her.

Sam was a little more than miffed, Dean just kept brushing him off, acting like he wasn’t even there. “ _What’s the point?_ ” He whispered to himself, wondering why he tortured himself like this, going out with Dean and knowing exactly how it was going to play out; how it _always_  played out. Usually leaving Sam outside the Hotel door, jacking off to the grunts and moans that came from his brother on the other side. “I’m gonna go outside and wait on you guys,” He mumbled in a defeated tone, knowing he wouldn’t be able to stop Dean from bringing her back to the Hotel. He nodded politely at the blonde before he huffed out of the club. I mean, would it really hurt him to fuck a brunette once in a while?

The older Winchester raised a brow at his brother but pressed his lips to the girl’s in front of him, his fingers curving under her right breast, grabbing her torso as he pulled her in. He broke it chastely and finished up their drinks, paying the bartender off and leaving the club after a few more minutes, his hand on the small of her back as he led her out to the Impala, and drove them to the hotel room.

Sam climbed out of the back of the Impala, pouting like a little kid who was just told he couldn’t sit up front like a big boy. He crossed his arms and leaned up against the butt of the car, knowing there was no point for him to go inside. The younger Winchester glowered at Dean as he mouthed, “ _Hurry the hell up_.” Though of course, it was _Dean_  and Sam knew how much stamina he had from listening to his brother’s shenanigans.

Dean made a sarcastic ‘yeah, good luck with that’ look and flipped his brother off as he wrapped his arm around the blonde’s waist, walking her up to the door as the palm of his hand brushed her backside.

Sam shook his head as he walked up to the front of the Impala, spreading his body along the hood, relaxing with his head pressed up against the windshield. He didn’t even care to listen this time, it always sounded the same, girls screaming Dean’s name like he was their own personal God or something. The younger Winchester tucked his hands underneath the front of his shirt to keep his hands warm as he laid on the vehicle and struggled to look at the stars through the clouds, not even acknowledging Dean with a glance before he and the bimbo disappeared into the Hotel room.

Dean’s hands moved down the curves of her body, pulling her close as he locked the door in place once more. Lips travelled from her forehead to her cheeks, tasting her mouth finally as he walked her backwards, dropping his jacket and kicking off his shoes as his calloused fingers pulled the small zipper down her back. She was practically shivering in his arms, but she was _clearly_  enjoying it. Literally could’ve been a virgin, and he felt himself hardening considerably just _thinking_  of it.

Obviously falling asleep outside on the hood of a car would seem a little sketchy, considering their history, but Sam was too tired to care. Maybe if he just took a nap, he’d wake up and she’d be gone. Things could go back to normal for a week or two until they went out again. Sam closed his eyes and fell asleep about ten minutes later, all the while trying to reassure himself that Dean would surely wake him up afterwards.

The older winchester sent the blonde on her way after they were done and he sat in the room alone for nearly ten minutes before he started wondering why Sam hadn’t come back in yet. He stood, dressing and walking outside to check the car. Clearly, he didn’t have to look far to see the giant of a man stretched out on the hood. He walked over and prodded his brother’s leg, “Sammy?”

Sam’s head snapped up as he looked at Dean somewhat dazed, “She gone?” He questioned, looking around.

Dean nodded, “Uh, yeah. What the fuck are you doin’ sleepin’ on the hood?”

“What the hell do you expect me to do? Wait at the door like a good little puppy?” Sam shoved himself off the hood and straightened his shirt, throwing a pissy glance at Dean.

“No, but stayin’ in the car with the doors locked might be a good start, dumbass,” Dean responded as he turned back, walking to the hotel room and rolling his shoulders in annoyance.

“Jerk,” He muttered to himself as he followed after his brother, staring daggers into the back of his head. Sam entered the room and was damn near knocked over from the smell of sex still clinging to the air when he noticed his bed was the one messed up, not Dean’s. “Really?! _My_  bed?” He yelled, grabbing his his hair out of frustration, “I get _your_  bed tonight.”

Dean raised his brows in surprise, pouting out his lips and crossing his arms, “Is wittle Sammy’s world cwumbling down cuz he found out where babies come fwom?” He changed his voice back to normal, “It’s _sex_ , Sam, people do it. I’m a person. Get used to it, for once.”

The younger Winchester dropped his hands, “I get it, Dean, I do. Who _doesn’t_ enjoy sex?” He asked, “But what pisses me off is the fact that it’s like you have to test your abilities every time we go out, it’s ridiculous. You could have sex every day if you wanted it, but you’d rather push yourself onto women you don’t even know!” Sam clenched his fists, still angry at his brother, not realizing what he just said aloud.

The older Winchester paused, an expression of dumbstruck confusion painting his face as he stared at Sam. His mouth parted, trying to form words, but he was suddenly speechless. “What?” Was all he got out after a minute had nearly passed and it sounded stupid; Even to him. It was like he was wondering if there were clouds in the sky while staring right up at them.

“I said it’s ridiculous, Dean,” He offered again, his brows furrowed as he wondered why his brother seemed so flabbergasted.

Dean’s brows narrowed, “I’m not deaf, bitch. I heard what you said. What the hell are you talkin’ about ‘could have sex every day’?”

“I d-didn’t say that,” He stammered nervously, eyes widening as he realized he _did_  say it. How the hell was he supposed to worm his way out of this one?

“Bullshit,” Dean said, voice darkening as he stared at his brother, “You wanna tell me just what the fuck you’re talkin’ about?”

“No, I don’t,” Sam responded very matter of factly, turning around to take his jacket off. Shit was about to hit the fan and to say he was mentally kicking himself for letting his feelings slip, that was the _understatement_ of the damn century.

The older Winchester swallowed sickly, eyes wide and blinking as his mouth watered; He felt like he was going to throw up. “Sam, don’t you turn from me. You need to _explain_  this.”

“Says the man who completely forgets his brother even exists every time he hooks up with a _whore_ ,” He muttered with his back still turned. The younger Winchester was definitely bitter, there was no denying that, “I mean, would it really kill you to take _me_  into consideration half the time?”

Dean was nearly shocked from his skin at the word ‘whore’ even coming _out_  of his brother’s mouth, but it was the second part that knocked the air from his lungs completely. The admission lit through his brain, curling inside of parts of him that he normally ignored. “Sam,” He said softly, bottom lip trembling.

“Just, don’t,” The younger Winchester put a hand up as he shook his head, “I’ve dealt with whatever this is for this long, I’ll muddle through.” Tears were stinging at his eyes, his hands trembling.

“‘Whatever _this_  is’?” Dean repeated, licking his lips nervously. This was important. Anything he said could seriously mess everything up between them. He had to be careful. “You mean us,” He suggested in a softer tone, trying to convey some sense of acceptance, or concern; Anything but anger or disgust.

“Us?” Sam asked, turning around, disbelief written all over his face, “You don’t even take my thoughts into consideration, Dean, it’s all about you and what you want. I’m _always_  the one who gets stuck wanting what he can’t have, but you don’t know what that’s like, do you?”

Dean’s brows dropped more in the center as his jaw tightened. How to respond to this without royally fucking up their entire relationship, _fuck_ , he didn’t know. He didn’t have _time_. He’d never thought of this all, he just ignored it normally, pushed it back, swallowed it up inside and surrounded it by _anything_ else. But he was taking too long to respond now, just staring at his brother, still speechless.

Sam shook his head in disgust, “No, you don’t, because Dean Winchester always gets what he wants,” He paused, “All you have to do is bat your eyelashes and act like a sex driven creep and they’re always more than happy to oblige.” Sam picked his coat back up and put it on like he was about to walk out, “Really fuckin’ stupid that you feel you have to lower your standards just to get laid, especially when you have a more _meaningful_  relationship right in front of you.”

“Sam, I-” Dean felt the world coming down around him. _Say something, you idiot_. _Say something to keep him here with me_. _Don’t let him walk out of the door, he’ll take the air with him_. The older Winchester’s head was hurting just _thinking_  of what to say. What was right? He didn’t know. “Don’t go, Sam, I-” He licked his lips, terrified eyes watching his brother.

The younger Winchester stood, waiting for Dean to say something; anything. His resolve crumbled when he realized his brother wasn’t going to say anything else, of course he wouldn’t. Tears slid over Sam’s cheek bones as a ragged sob escaped his throat before he turned and headed for the door. He stopped with his hand on the knob and his back to Dean, “I can’t do it anymore, I can’t just sit back and pretend like it doesn’t bother me that you’re constantly with other people. I know it’s not my place and I know it’s wrong, but I can’t. _I’m Sorry_.”

_Don’t let him go_. _No one’s pride is worth losing this_. Dean moved, stepping across the room to stop his brother. He couldn’t say the words yet, couldn’t think of the right ones yet, so he reached up, cupping his brother’s cheeks and brushing the tears away with his thumbs. “Sammy, please. Baby boy, I-“

“You what?” Sam shook his head expectantly, his red eyes searching Dean’s for the words.

“I can’t lose you, Sammy, I-” Dean stared back, “I don’t want some one else I-just use them to fill the hole inside.” He nearly choked on the words as they came out, “I need _you_ , baby boy.”

“I want you to be real careful and think through what it is you’re saying to me, Dean, cause I can’t have this dangled in my face, if it’s only gonna be taken away,” He growled, wanting more than anything for his brother’s words to be sincere.

Dean blinked a few times, thinking it over as fast as he could. But he kept coming back with the same things. _I need you, I can’t live without you. I’d be anything you want, just tell me what it is. I’ll be it. I might stare at your lips more than normal_. “I don’t need anyone else, Sammy, I just need you; That’s all. I’ve never been more sure of anythin’ in my whole _life_.”

“Goddammit, Dean,” He choked out before his lips crashed harder than expected into his brother’s. Tears fell as he pushed Dean’s whole body backwards until the table caught them both, causing Sam to collapse onto his brother. _This can’t be happening, it’s too good to be true, you’re probably just dreaming dumbass_. He pulled his lips from the older Winchester’s and stared down into his deep green eyes, subconsciously playing connect the dots with his brother’s freckles.

Dean’s eyes widened in shock from the kiss, feeling the pain of it rushing straight down in waves to his guts, burying down into the front of his jeans. Having not even considered this out loud to himself (in his mind) it was stunning as fuck to _feel_  so suddenly. Then Sam was pushing him back, his feet were barely able to keep up, but his entire body was heated with heavy lust struck from the shear force of his brother; As strong and passionate as with anything else. And the next thing the shorter man knew, he was on his back, on the table, staring up into the eyes of the one person in the world that could do _this_  to him; Make him feel so complete, so whole, so desperate. _Fuck_  saying the right words. “Oh God,” He whispered outloud in need, knees bent, legs spread helplessly.


	2. Chapter 2

“I just want you to be one hundred percent sure about this,” Sam’s bottom lip quivered as his body hovered nervously over Dean’s. The fact that this was actually about to happen hit him hard and it was like his mind was trying to talk him out of it. _This is too good to be true, Sam Winchester. When have you ever actually gotten anything you want in life?_

“I’m sure, Sam,” Dean said, sitting up and pushing his brother away so he could climb from the table. He laced his fingers through the back of Sam’s hair, staring him in the eyes as he walked his brother backwards to the bed, “I don’t know how else to get it through to you. I’m _sure_.”

Sam nodded in acknowledgment because he knew that if he tried to talk, he’d just end up choking on his words. The sincerity in his brother’s voice was enough to make him question why he took so long to say something in the first place. _Because you’re a pussy, that’s why_. The younger Winchester found his hands making their way to Dean’s shirt to pull him in closer, almost afraid that he’d back away from him at the last moment and that wasn’t something Sam was sure he could handle right now.

Dean was practically overwhelmed with the feelings he was letting in; the ones he’d been packing inside of his baggage for so many years now. He let Sam pull him in, nearly closed his eyes in pleasure as they shifted to the bed, hands smoothing over Sam’s face, touching his jaw as the older Winchester leaned up, laying nipping kisses over his brother’s face.

Sam closed his eyes and tried to remind himself that he wasn’t dreaming, that the warm kisses Dean was placing all over his face were real, _this_  was real. The younger Winchester put his hands on his brother’s hips possessively, relishing in how perfect his hands felt on his brother’s skin. He looked at Dean through heavy lashes, trying to catch his breath, “ _Dean_.”

His heart clenched, hearing the familiar voice of Sam, saying his name in a way he’d _never_  thought possible before now; Never even tried to imagine. Of all the ways he’d heard it come from Sam’s mouth, this one had to be his favorite. Dean moaned in response, pushing his brother back onto the bed and staring down at him for a moment, observing everything, the brows worrying Sam’s forehead, the tousled hair, his hands still on Dean’s waist, it was everything he’d ever wanted and _more_ ; Because it was _actually_  happening.

The silent observation between the two of them was an unspoken necessity. Sam brought his right hand up from Dean’s waist to his nose, tracing his thumb from the bridge of his nose out underneath his eye, following the natural order of his favorite attribute of Dean’s. He smiled as he leaned up, grabbing the back of the older Winchester’s neck to pull him down into a heated kiss.

Dean closed his eyes at the touch, enjoying the firm, confident feel of his brother’s fingers. He leaned in with the demand and pressed his lips against Sam’s, body coming to rest between his brother’s legs as they kissed. Each move of the larger man’s mouth caused things inside of Dean to twist and clench in ways he’d only ever _slightly_  experienced when he’d lost his virginity.

It was almost as if Dean’s hips were the perfect width to fit between Sam’s thighs, because **_damn_**  did it feel good. He could feel a blush burning like fire across his face anytime he’d accidentally buck upwards towards Dean, but it was difficult not to considering they were both hardening considerably between them. The younger Winchester parted Dean’s lips with the tip of his tongue, turning his head slightly, trying to gain more entrance.

“Sam,” Dean breathed, opening his mouth and groaning at the tongue rushing insistently beyond his teeth. **_Fuck_**. It was amazingly odd just how… Familiar this all felt; And also how _unfamiliar_  it was. He’d been with Sam in every other way, fought by his side, had his back, held his dead body in his arms, this just felt like the next step forward. It was the only thing they were missing. His body responded to Sam’s, thrusting down against him, one hand cupping his brother’s cheek, the other worming under his shirt and brushing nervous fingers over Sam’s ribcage.

If his name coming out of Dean’s mouth _exactly_  like that was the only thing he could hear for the rest of his life, he thought, he’d be completely okay with that. Sam bit Dean’s lip as he weakly fought back a moan, the friction tangled with the way his brother’s hand was caressing his skin, was almost enough to send him over the metaphorical edge. 

Dean’s tongue slid over the side of his brother’s, tasting the beer from the bar only slightly dulled at this point. He groaned again, the hand on Sam’s cheek moving down to hike up one of the giant’s legs as he rolled the front of their jeans together.

Sam’s head fell back against the bed as an audible gasp graced his lips when he felt Dean’s dick glide across his own through the pesky fabric, “My god,” The younger Winchester stammered, “Want you.” His breaths were coming hard and heavy, his chest heaving like he was having a panic attack. Truth be told it was just the fact that he’d wanted this for so long, and after finally convincing himself that it would never actually happen, well, he was still trying to wrap his mind around the whole situation. For someone with little to no finger nails, he knew that Dean would have marks on his back in the morning. The way he clawed at his brother’s back, from the want, the _need_ , it was borderline animalistic.

The older Winchester pulled back, hands working his brother’s buckle, unbuttoning and unzipping the pants before yanking them down his thighs. He stood up, stripping himself down as fast as he could. He was nervous, an odd kind that he wasn’t use to, causing chill bumps to rise over his skin. My god, they were actually going to do _this_. After all of the years spent ignoring the banter, the comments of others, the longing stares, it seemed impossible; And also inevitable.

Sam propped his upper body on his elbows as he watched Dean de-clothe him, he subconsciously brought his bottom lip into his mouth and bit down. Looking at Dean in this light, even though he was rushed, almost made Sam’s whole body ache. His eyes traced the older Winchester’s body as he dropped his own pants, Sam’s eyes lingered momentarily on his knees and before he knew it, he found himself grinning like an idiot. He couldn’t help it though, as much as other people teased him for his bowlegs, combined with Dean’s freckles, those were Sam’s weaknesses. The younger Winchester shook his head, bringing himself out of his teenage girl type inner monologue.

Dean glanced up, only slightly nervous about exposing himself as he pushed the boxer briefs down his legs. He had never been nervous before, not with people he didn’t know. But Sam just… It was _Sam_. And while he’d been naked around his brother plenty of times before, it was never with these sorts of intentions. He stepped out of them and walked forward a bit, eyes on Sam as he swallowed to keep himself calm.

Sam’s eyes flickered from Dean’s waist then up to his eyes as he scooted forward a little to lean a hand out to pull him back in, he tugged, “C’mere.”

He was nervous, but he fought it down, stepping between Sam’s legs. Dean’s free hand moved to his brother’s shoulder as he leaned down and kissed him chastely.

Sam cupped the hollow of Dean’s cheek, his words coming out softer than expected, “Breathe, it’ll be fine.” Relaxing him almost felt necessary, considering Sam had _never_  seen Dean quite so nervous before. As a matter of fact, this was the one thing his brother had _always_  prided himself on and here he was, looking like a nervous virgin who didn’t know where to put it.

“I know, I’m just-I… It’s that-” And Dean was stammering; Something he hadn’t done for _years_. It was like a bad dream, words tumbling out one over the other until they didn’t make sense. “I don’t-What I mean…” He took a breath, brows narrowing in concentration as he brought up the dialog in his mind first before speaking, “This must be right.” They didn’t sound a thing like they were trying to come out as before, but he figured it got out what he was working to convey.

Sam’s hazel eyes were searching Dean’s for an answer, “Have you ever,” He paused, his eyes shifting nervously, “Ya know, with a guy?” He asked, thinking to himself that if Dean hadn’t, judging by his brother’s erection, he must of been depriving himself of a guilty pleasure.

“Not really, no, not-” Dean blushed a bit, “I mean-a few, here or there, but not-not much an’ not often.”

Sam grabbed his brother’s hand and began rubbing circles into his palm, sporadically placing kisses to each of his brother’s fingertips, “It’s just _me_ ,” He smirked, trying to lighten the situation a bit, “I don’t bite. _Well_ , I mean unless you’re into that type of thing,” He shrugged playfully, bringing Dean’s middle finger into his mouth as he bit down lightly on his knuckle for emphasis.

Dean’s eyes darkened considerably and he felt his cock throb at a significant suck of his hand. “Sam,” He said, watching his brother look up at him and he nearly buckled under the gaze. He didn’t tell Sam that all of the men he’d been with had been fast, spurratic, rough, and mostly blind or drunk. He didn’t even mention that it had been _years_  since the last. He didn’t need to. Sam didn’t have to know. It wasn’t important anyways.

Sam looked up at Dean and gave him his best _‘fuck me’_ eyes possible, making sure he had his brother’s attention as he pulled Dean’s finger out of his mouth slowly, flicking his tongue at the tip. The younger Winchester pulled back, laying his body back on the bed as he smirked, “You waitin’ on a invitation?” He asked, as he absentmindedly ran a hand over his own dick, eliciting a small moan.

“Not really… Just…” Dean’s brows narrowed slightly and he climbed onto his brother once more, feeling the legs spread for him, “I’m wonderin’ if you’ve been-been with men before, yourself.”

“More than I care for you to know about,” He admitted, remembering how he’d fuck them and think of Dean. It was twisted and he knew it, but it was as close to the real thing as he could get, until _now_.

Dean nodded, trying to ignore it in the back of his mind. It didn’t matter, he may have not been with a lot of men but he _certainly_  made it up with women. There was no reason to be jealous or anything. Sam was with him, now, had-Had wanted him. _Surely_. He felt the webs of insecurity latching in, things that reminded him of how easy it was for his brother to leave him. How he didn’t deserve Sam. He wanted to ignore it completely, but most of him believed it, if not _all_  of him. “I see,” He tried to smile, leaning down and breathing in Sam’s ear, “You need much preparin’?”

It hadn’t been that long since Sam’s last sexual encounter, but he wasn’t going to tell Dean that, “I can take it,” He whispered, kissing Dean’s jaw.

“Okay,” Dean pushed back the thought of what that might’ve conveyed, “I’ll be gentle, if you like. I mean… I wanna take my time. We’ve got plenty of it.” He pressed his lips to his brother’s forehead, “I wanna have every part of you in my mouth.”

“Like I’d protest to that,” He smirked, writhing his hips against Dean’s. He literally felt like he’d combust from sexual frustration if they didn’t do something, _anything_. Dean had always made his sexuality known, in fact, most of the time he’d boast about it, Sam usually kept his hypersexuality to himself.

The older Winchester reached down between them, trying to pick back up some of his pride, if he had any left. His hand gripped their cocks together and began stroking them firmly, fingers drumming along the large vein in Sam’s. “Goddamn,” He breathed out shakily.

Sam’s breath hitched as the sweet sensation pulled at his insides, relieving some of the tension that had built up between them. He raised his hips a little, sliding himself into Dean’s hand teasingly, “ _Fuck_. Dean.”

The words reassured Dean, but only slightly, and only for a moment. The thing he tried to allow himself to believe the most was: Even if Sam would… Would leave him (it was only a matter of time) then whatever Dean shared with him would have to be enough. It wasn’t like he was saving himself for someone _else_. It wasn’t like any of him mattered anyways. He might as well give himself to the person that meant something to _him_. Even if Sam didn’t care, or left, like he always did. He deserved every last bit of Dean there was to offer. Dean pumped their lengths for a moment, leaning down and dragging his soaking wet tongue over Sam’s right nipple.

Sam could feel the restraint in Dean, knew he was holding back, but _why_? The younger Winchester ran his finger’s through his brother’s short hair as he watched every move he made, moaning _yet_  analyzing every thing. Sam brought his bottom lip into his mouth and bit down gently, his hips bucking upward slightly in a needy fashion. He’d waited too long for this to not thoroughly enjoy it, but he wasn’t blind to Dean’s tentative moves.

While Dean was a severely confident lover when it came to women, his lack of being with many men had made him also particularly careful with his brother. It wasn’t _just_  because he was afraid of Sam leaving. This was still sort of… New to him. As new as wearing a suit had been when they’re first started working cases together; Something he’d done a few times, but not enough to know all of the odds and ends. His hips moved with his hand, feeling his brother’s legs spread wider as he thrust. He wanted to go slow, but he was getting eager, and… And _more_  nervous.

Sam could feel the adrenaline, the rush of _finally_  being with Dean like this. Silent excitement coursing through him as he watched Dean pump them together in unison, both of them thrusting against the other occasionally. As much as Sam wanted to give him self over wholly to his lust, part of him knew he couldn’t as long as Dean was being so reluctant about the situation. Sam ran his thumb downward along side Dean’s jaw, “You alright?” He asked softly, breathing still heavy and sporadic.

“Yeah, m’fine,” Dean feigned a weak smile, and he knew it gave him away, so he offered the next best thing; an actual, honest excuse, “M’just a bit fresh to this.”

“It’s just us,” Sam offered, smiling back, “It’s not like you have to try to impress me.” Sam leaned up, wrapping his hand around the back of Dean’s neck as he brought their foreheads together, “I’m just happy to finally have you,” He admitted, kissing his brother’s brow before he laid back down.

He definitely couldn’t keep his heart from swelling at _that_. Dean was sure that, how much it pleased him, was plastered all over his face. Sam could have all of him forever, that’s what Dean wanted. Even if the sentiment wasn’t reciprocated, Sam wanting _him_  was more than enough; More than he could’ve even asked for.

The expression Dean’s face was displaying was one that Sam was waiting for. He ran his hand down his brother’s chest, finger’s circling little freckles around his nipples. Dean’s skin was like heated marble under his fingertips, soft yet firm. The younger Winchester looked up at the man he’d idolized since they were kids and smiled warmly, trying to convey just how much he needed him with the longing in his gaze.

Dean leaned into the touch, nearly moaning aloud in appreciation. He stared back into Sam’s eyes and couldn’t help the familiarity he drew in with times they’d spent driving state to state, listening to classic rock and pulling pranks on one another. Only someone as close as _Sam_  could give him this look.

“I love you,” He felt the words roll quietly off his lips, a heated blush spreading fiercely when he realized he had said it without thinking. Sam’s embarrassment didn’t make the statement any less true though, because he did. Regardless of how many times he’d picked up and left, inevitably hurting Dean in the process, he still loved him. It’s just sad that it took Sam so long to see it, that his place, his home, was anywhere Dean was. Sam’s eyes shifted away from Dean’s, afraid of the reaction he’d see if he let his eyes linger too long. A simple ‘jerk’ or ‘bitch’ always sufficed as their own little personal way of saying ‘I care’ and ‘I love you’, the last actual ‘I love you’ shared between them was when they were kids.

Dean blinked in surprise, but responded out of near reflex, “I love _you_ ,” He said back firmly, even as his heart clenched in his chest. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he’d said those words… To anyone. Though, he was sure it must’ve been to Sam himself, years, _years_  ago.

Sam’s eyes flickered back to Dean’s face, he couldn’t help but smile slightly and wonder how it was so easy for him to respond like that. The younger Winchester leaned back up, brushing their noses together momentarily before he pressed his lips slowly to Dean’s. He lingered their, inhaling and exhaling, sharing his brother’s breath. Sam wanted to share _everything_  with Dean; his body, his breath, his mind, his heart, his life.

The older Winchester moaned this time, not even bothering to suppress it. His body lowered, hips thrusting their lengths against one another again, hand still holding them together. Nearly every time Sam kissed him, he felt like he was going to die, or like he deserved to die. There was nothing more completing, more unfair, than to have the other man like this.

“I want you,” Sam murmured against Dean’s lips, kissing him deeply, “I _need_  you,” He admitted, naturally meaning it in more ways than one. The younger Winchester’s body shuddered as he tried fighting the urge to roll his brother over.

Dean shifted from his brother, reaching over to the bedstand as his cock rested against Sam’s hip bone. He grabbed up the small tube of lubricant he kept in arm’s reach from the pillow and popped the cap, returning back between Sam’s legs as their eyes met again. His brother seemed eager enough. It was ironic how much of a virgin it made himself feel.

Sam’s long fingers found their way to Dean’s girth when he leaned over to grab the lube, wrapping his hand around the older Winchester’s dick as he thumbed the dab of pre-cum spilling from his slit. Sam was more than ready, he was anxious to share himself so wholly; so completely with Dean. He gave an encouraging grin as he let go, drawing his hand slowly up his chest, giving control back to Dean.

The older Winchester smirked back, pouring a nickle’s worth of the liquid into his palm and rubbing up his fingers together with it. He’d forgotten what is was like to be with a man, how much more _assertive_  they were, less shy. Sam was no different, but Dean honestly preferred it that way. Nothing felt better than when your partner had a mind of their own. He reached underneath his brother, fingers sliding over the sensitive skin underneath Sam’s balls before he reached the puckered ring of muscle and slipped his index finger inside of his brother, watching the larger man’s face, staring into his eyes.

Sam’s mouth parted as he felt the slight burn of the stretch, that same burning ache that made him crave more. He shifted his hips down slightly, needily trying to push himself onto Dean.

Dean’s free hand moved to Sam’s hip, holding him down and in place as the older Winchester worked the second finger in, settling it by the first as he began pumping them inside. Sam wasn’t particularly _tight_ , not virgin tight, but he’d definitely fit… Fit snug, inside of his brother. Dean’s cheeks flushed at the thought, his cock throbbing in need.

“Christ,” Sam hissed, his back arching against the bed, “ _Dean_.” He felt dizzy with lust, gradually wanting more, _needing_  more from Dean. Sam brought his hands up to his own hair and pulled lightly, closing his eyes as he reveled in the overall sensation.

“Feel good, baby boy?” Dean asked, voice dark with lust. His heart nearly skipped a beat as the nickname came out, but he tried to pretend it hadn’t happened at all, leaning down and running sloppy kisses over his brother’s hips.

“So good,” Sam moaned weakly, almost not even sounding like himself. He could feel his hips tremble slightly under Dean’s lips as he brushed his finger’s through his brother’s shorter hair.

Dean pulled his hands away, moving up and peppering kisses over Sam’s stomach and chest, sucking lightly as his hands took the lube back up, soaking his length before he assumed position over Sam and began carefully pressing into him.

Sam’s eyes widened slightly, his breath hitching in his chest as Dean started to slide in. The younger Winchester rested a hand on the back of his brother’s neck, pulling him down gently; encouraging him to enter more, “Please,” He whispered, the word sounding more broken than he intended.

“Fuck, Sammy,” Dean breathed out in a ragged, torn tone of voice as he buried himself to the hilt, “So tight, baby boy.” He kissed his brother’s sternum as he began moving, feeling the muscles work around him, releasing and receiving him in turn.

The initial shock of the white hot searing pain was enough to elicit a gasp from Sam, reminding him that he needed to relax. He did, of course watching Dean’s expressions and movements helped. He couldn’t explain it, but he wished he could have framed the look on Dean’s face as he pushed into Sam; It turned the younger Winchester on to no end. Sam dug his fingertips into his brother’s hips, trying to guide him, pull him in harder.

Dean shifted his knees closer, he wasn’t always the best in this position, but he liked the idea of seeing his brother’s face while they did this, reminding him who he was doing this with. That, after all of the time beating down those feelings and resisting the hell out of them, Sam had let him in anyways; Even when Dean didn’t want to allow it himself.

Anytime Dean’s cock would brush against that familiar sweet spot, Sam would have to mentally argue with his internal monologue; repressing slurs of words that probably wouldn’t make any sense to either of them. Sam knew he wouldn’t take long, not when he was granted the access to watch Dean _this_ way. The younger Winchester bit down on Dean’s shoulder, trying his best to stifle the words that were trying to get out.

“Goddamn, Sammy,” Dean growled out. Having his brother underneath him, biting him, that was something even the darkest parts of his fascination with Sam hadn’t even _bothered_  to try conjuring up. But **_fuck_**  if it wasn’t one of the hottest things he’d seen his brother do. He was getting closer, too close. He was always too close when it came to men, but for it to be Sam as well, _well_.

Sam grasped the back of Dean’s neck practically just for something to hold onto, kissing the line of almost invisible freckles up his neck. He thrust his hips; working in turn with Dean, filling any void of silence with the clapping of their skin and guttural grunts and moans. For someone who had been neglecting his dick almost completely, Sam was about to cum; he could feel his loins tighten up in preparation. It was just a matter of time until he was pushed over into the blinding pleasure of an orgasm.

The entire thing was overwhelming, and kind of embarrassing on Dean’s part. This was suppose to be what he was best at; Known for. And he was so close to cumming already that he was almost hurting himself by holding it back. Finally, he had to admit it, “I can’t. M’close,” He breathed, a bead of sweat dripping down into the crease of his lips.

“M-me too,” He stammered, cumming seconds after Dean spoke. The sex dripping from his brother’s voice was _too_  much, it was the final push Sam needed. The younger Winchester pulled his brother into a kiss, tasting not only the older Winchester, but the bitterness of sweat dripping from Dean’s lips as well.

Dean gasped, feeling the muscles clenching around him from his brother’s release. His arms held him up as he continued to thrust, lips smearing against his brother’s as he came finally, one hand moving to Sam’s thigh and gripping him tight.

Between Sam’s heavy breathing and muscle spasms, he couldn’t choke a word out if he tried. He looked at Dean, his eyes full of contentment and exhaustion as he placed little kisses against Dean’s jaw before his body crashed back down against the bed.

The older Winchester settled down between Sam’s legs, keeping himself inside of his brother’s warmth, even after he came. “Goddamn,” He breathed against Sam’s left peck, resting his head there.

Sam let out an exaggerated sigh and wrapped his arms around Dean, kissing the top of his head. He was afraid that if he even tried to speak, he’d ruin the moment, and for now he wanted to treasure it.

Dean smiled at the large arms enveloping him and he leaned up, brushing his lips along Sam’s jaw, “Mmm, was good?” He asked, trying to sound more amused than concerned, even as his guts twisted.

“Perfect,” He answered honestly, smiling coyishly. Nothing had ever felt so perfect before, so _right_.

“Mmm, think I can agree with that,” Dean grinned wide, shifting his hips and pulling out finally, arms wrapping around his brother’s neck as he started kissing over Sam’s adam’s apple.

“Good,” Sam chuckled, not used to anyone paying attention to that part of his neck. If Sam losing his temper and accidentally saying things led to this, he’d have to slip up more often.


End file.
